


Silk Bows

by thewightknight



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anniversaries, M/M, Sexual Fantasy, all tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 21:19:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: Hux makes a most unusual request of Mitaka.





	Silk Bows

_I have a special request, Lieutenant._

He had agreed, instantly. How could he not? General Hux had asked him, specifically. Singled him out. He’d agreed without thought. And now he stood outside the general’s quarters, hands rigid at his sides to keep them from twisting the hem of his coat. He’d arrived on the dot and had toggled the alert, but Hux hadn’t answered him yet.

Had he mistaken the time? He’d left his datapad in his quarters so he couldn’t check, but he was sure he wasn’t mistaken. Hesitating with his hand over the button, he deliberated whether to press it again. The door hissed open at last, sparing him from having to make that decision.

“My apologies for keeping you waiting, Dopheld. Please, come in.”

The general’s use of his first name, coupled with his appearance, threw Mitaka for a loop. Instead of his usual impeccable uniform, Hux wore a shimmery robe, belted at the waist.

“Lieutenant?”

He’d been staring. Kriff. And Hux had noticed. Nodding, he stepped forward, into Hux’s quarters. The sight that greeted him brought him to a halt within a few paces. 

A table graced the center of the room, covered with cloth, and a bucket with a bottle nestled in actual ice sat in the center. Two crystal flutes bracketed the bucket. The lights were dim and the viewing port was open, bathing the room in the soft glow of starlight. He could see into Hux’s bedroom, and gulped at the shimmer of non-regulation sheets, one side turned down invitingly. His mind started to go places it had no business going and he reined it in. Shuffling his feet, he settled into parade rest, hands gripped behind his back so hard his knuckles popped.

“I’ve asked you here because I know you are capable of the utmost discretion.”

Every drop of spit dried up in Mitaka’s throat as Hux approached him.

“What I am about to tell you never leaves this room. Do you understand?”

He nodded, unable to form words with his tongue glued to the top of his parched mouth.

“Kylo Ren and I are … have been …. Well, there’s no way to dance around this, is there?” Hux seemed to be asking the question of himself, so Mitaka didn’t say anything. “We’ve been in a relationship for a year. One year exactly to this day, in fact.”

Well. There went the betting pool. Except he couldn’t say anything. Kriff it.

“I have asked you here because I want to prepare a little surprise for him, and it is not something I am capable of doing myself.”

“Wh-what do you need me to do, sir?”

“Follow me.”

Hux led the way into his bedroom. Up close the sheets looked even more luxurious and inviting. His eyes skittered across the various bottles and implements that sat out on top of the nightstand next to the bed, coming to rest on a brilliant spot of red on one of the many plump and also non-regulation pillows. It took a few minutes for him to recognize what that red was, and by then Hux had undone the sash of his robe and let it fall to the floor.

That red was a roll of ribbon. Silk ribbon, a few shades darker than Hux’s hair. Before Hux slid between the sheets, he caught a glimpse of something that completely short-circuited his brain – a length of that ribbon tied in a bow around Hux’s …. Kriffing hells.

“If you would, please, Mitaka?” Hux asked as he leaned back against the pile of pillows, raising his arms above his head and crossing them at the wrist.

A part of his brain that hadn’t shut down noticed there was a hook welded to the wall, just above where Hux’s arms lay.

“You want me to …?” He couldn’t finish the sentence. A wave of heat travelled up his neck into his cheeks as Hux nodded towards the ribbon.

“Please.”

The ribbon slid through his fingers like water. He could see them tremble as he fumbled with it, botching his first pass and having to start over. An exotic scent tickled his nose as he bent over Hux, spices with an underlying sweetness. He blushed even harder as his body began to react in a most inappropriate manner. Praying Hux didn’t notice, he bound Hux’s wrists, several passes around the wrists and then one perpendicular, between his hands. The angle was awkward, but the only other option was to straddle Hux on the bed. If he tried that he’d die of embarrassment, because he would be incapable of controlling his reaction to such a position.

“In a bow, if you please,” Hux asked as he started to tie the ribbon off.

“Of course, sir."

He managed a rather nice bow, he thought. When he’d finished fiddling with it, he guided Hux’s hands up and back, settling them with the hook between his wrists.

Hux stretched and tugged at the ribbon, then smiled up at Mitaka.

“Well done, Lieutenant. Thank you. Now, if you will excuse me?”

“Yes sir.” He stood, wavering a bit, lightheaded from the rush of blood to his nether regions. He turned to go, but paused as a thought struck him. “Sir, how will you be able to let Kylo Ren in?”

“Oh, he has an access code.”

“Of course, sir. Um. Happy anniversary?"

When the door to Hux’s quarters closed behind him, he sagged back against them, groaning in relief at the feel of the cold duralloy against the back of his head. He only gave himself a few moments before pushing himself upright. The last thing he wanted to do was to run into Kylo Ren in the corridor outside Hux’s quarters.

Luck wasn’t with him this evening. When the lift arrived, the doors opened to reveal the last person he wanted to see. He felt the weight of Ren’s gaze through the helmet and shrunk in on himself. Was it just his imagination, or did invisible fingers brush across his neck as Ren passed? Not daring to look back, he darted into the lift as soon as Ren cleared it, jamming his finger repeatedly against the button to close the doors.

He didn’t want to think about it. All he wanted to do was forget the last few minutes had never happened. But his traitorous brain wouldn’t let it rest. He could picture the whole scene. Ren, upon entering, would see the wine and the glasses first, and then would catch a glimpse of Hux through the door.

Hux had pulled up the sheet to cover his groin, but his hip and leg had still been exposed. Ren would stop and stare, breaths harsh through the modulator in his helmet.

Would Hux say “Happy anniversary” in way of greeting? Perhaps “Happy anniversary, love” or “dearest”, or some other endearment. Or would he say nothing, letting his appearance speak for itself. Maybe he’d arch his back where he lay, thrusting forward his pale chest with those rose-pink nipples, putting himself even more on display.

There’d be the hiss as Ren thumbed the releases on his helmet, and the dull thud as it hit the floor. He’d sit next to Hux on the bed, allowing a hand to trail down Hux’s chest, follow the line of his thigh, glove stark against Hux’s flesh. Would he toy with Hux first, letting his hands wander, leaning in for a kiss? Or would he draw the sheet off, revealing what lay beneath, what Mitaka had only glimpsed – Hux’s balls and cock, lovingly wrapped in more of that red silk ribbon and tied in a bow that nestled in the shock of red hair at his groin.

Lost in his imaginings, Mitaka uttered a startled little squeak when the lift came to a sudden halt. He spilled out into the corridor, thankful at the late hour, with the path to his own quarters clear of any other personnel.

When his own door shut behind him, he wasted no time stripping out of his uniform and drawers and sliding between his own First Order issued sheets. No silk or satin for the rank and file. Fumbling under his pillow until he found the bottle of lube, he squirted some out into his palm and wrapped his slick hand around his aching cock.

It was easy to imagine Ren’s hand grasping the general so, the silk ribbon sliding along Hux’s length. Hux would strain against his self-inflicted bonds as Ren toyed with him. Would Ren would murmur his own endearments, telling Hux how gorgeous he looked and describing to Hux in great detail all the ways he was going to worship him?

Now that he was alone in his quarters, Mitaka let himself speculate that it had not been the shadows in the dim corridor, that Hux had, in fact, already prepared himself in another way for Hux’s visit. Ren’s breath would catch when he first caught sight of the plug nestled between Hux’s cheeks, and then a slow smile would spread across his face.

“So ready for me, Hux,” he’d purr, and Hux would shiver. Ren would tap at the base of the plug, then start to draw it out, letting it rest at the widest point before releasing it and watching it slide back into Hux. His other hand wouldn’t stop, caressing Hux’s cock in a restless rhythm, as he continued to toy with the plug.

He could picture it so clearly, the normally stern and austere general reduced to a whimpering mess by Ren’s attentions. Perhaps Ren would shift his focus to one of Hux’s nipples, pinching and twisting it, bringing it to a peak. Perhaps Ren would lean down and take one into his mouth, sucking and licking at it until Hux cried out.

When at last he took pity on Hux, he’d free himself from his robes, his cock gleaming against his dark robe. He’d tease at the plug one last time before pulling it out. Would he reach for the bottle of lube on Hux’s nightstand or would he summon it to him with his mystic powers?

Stripping off one glove with his teeth, he’d slick himself before settling between Hux’s legs. Hux would wrap them around Ren’s waist as Ren positioned himself. His breath would be driven out of him as Ren sank into him, burying himself in Hux’s heat in one slow thrust. Mitaka’s own cock could never compare to Ren’s, he was sure. That didn’t stop him from wrapping both hands around it, stroking it in time with Ren’s imagined movements, imagining Hux's heat surrounding him.  


He could see the arch of Hux’s back as Ren drove into him, the dimples in his skin from Ren’s grasp on his hips. His hoarse panting filled his small quarters as he brought himself closer and closer to orgasm. As the first splatters of come hit his chest he might have called out a name that had no business leaving his lips at such a moment.

Ren would make sure Hux came first, he was sure. He'd only allow himself his own release when Hux begged for it. He’d caress Hux’s legs, raising one up to plant kisses along Hux’s calf. Hux would protest, head thrown back against the pillows, hands limp against the wall.

When Ren withdrew, he’d plant a kiss on Hux’s forehead, and then with a gesture would summon the bottle of wine and the glasses to him. He’d pour for them both and then hold Hux’s head up so he could sip from the glass Ren held to his lips.

“Did you like your present?” Hux would ask at last, once his words returned to him.

“I did. The gift wrapping was especially fine.”

Ren would reach up, caressing Hux’s wrists through the ribbon.

“So fine, in, fact, that it would be a shame to remove it. I think I need to savor it for a while longer.”

If only Mitaka had more time to savor this fantasy. Thanisson’s shift would be over soon and he needed to clean up and start a scrub cycle on the air in their quarters. Their work cycles wouldn’t realign for another week though. That would give him several more nights to revisit this scenario in peace. He’d have to make sure he kept his thoughts on his work during the day. No one knew the true extent of Ren’s powers, and he’d hate to have the Force user overhear something inappropriate. The thought of what might happen in that case was enough to propel him into action.

“I wonder what the general might have planned for Ren’s life day,” he mused as he stripped the sheets from his bed. “And I wonder if he’ll need some help in preparing?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you want to say hi, [check out my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/profile) for where I’m currently hanging out on this here internet thing.


End file.
